


(Nothing Is Forever) Nothing Would be Better

by insatiablycurious



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablycurious/pseuds/insatiablycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a brief, fleeting moment she can see it. The emotion. The happiness. The hurt. Cracking through Danny’s façade like a flower through the frost. But it fades quickly and Danny’s impressive mask she’s been wearing for three weeks slides back into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Nothing Is Forever) Nothing Would be Better

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scenerio tumblr user karatam left in tumblr user queerlaferry's ask that I could not get out of my head. And so here we are.

She checks the paper in her hand for about the hundredth time as she navigates the maze of cubicles in the TA office.

(Row H, number 13. Like she hasn’t had it memorized since she first laid eyes on Danny Lawrence.)

She rounds the corner and heads down the aisle counting in her head as she walks.

One. Two. Three.

(It’s been three whole weeks.)

Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.

(Nine classes of avoiding eye contact and bolting from the room before she can even get out of her chair.)

Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

Thirteen.

She pauses.

She can hear the sound of rustling papers and a pen scratching coming from beyond the door-less opening. She briefly considers forgetting the whole thing and going back to her dorm to sulk some more. She stares at the temporary nameplate next to the opening.

(D. Lawrence. H-13.)

Taking a deep breath she walks to the entryway and leans against the side of it, crossing her arms.

(Danny’s hair is disheveled and she looks more worn out than Laura’s ever seen her. Laura’s heart beats harder and it hurts. God, it _hurts_.)

“Hey.” She says.

Danny starts, dropping her pen.

(For a brief, fleeting moment she can see it. The emotion. The happiness. The hurt. Cracking through Danny’s façade like a flower through the frost. But it fades quickly and Danny’s impressive mask she’s been wearing for three weeks slides back into place.)

“Laura. What can I do for you?” Danny replies, her voice neutral as she picks her pen back up.

(Laura almost breaks in half.)

“Don’t do that.” She whispers. Danny tilts her head to the side in confusion.

“Do what, Laura?” Danny asks. Laura sighs.

“Don’t say my name like that.” She replies.

“Like what?” Danny asks, breaking eye contact to re-shuffle the papers on her desk.

“Like it doesn’t mean anything to you. Like I don’t mean anything to you.” Laura counters, stepping into Danny’s office.

(It feels like she’s stepping off of a cliff. Free falling. And for once in her life, she’s not sure where she’s going to land.)

“Laura. Please.” Danny says, closing her eyes.

 (Suddenly, she’s back in her dorm. Danny’s blue eyes shining with tears and her voice constricted. ‘Just be careful okay?’)

“I miss you.” Laura whispers.

(Danny’s face slips out of its mask again, hurt and relief spreading across the surface rapidly. But just as quickly the walls are back up.)

 “I haven’t gone anywhere.” She says, slowly re-capping the pen and setting it aside.

“But you have. You avoid me in class, you never answer my texts, and I haven’t seen you outside of class in three weeks.” Laura argues, taking another step towards Danny’s desk.

Danny’s eyes snap back up to meet Laura’s gaze. She swallows hard and her jaw tenses up. She takes a shaky breath, pushing her chair away from the desk.

“I’m giving you space.” She replies.

“I don’t want space, Danny.” Laura says.

“What do you want?”

It’s a loaded question. Laura knows it. Laura knows that Danny knows it.

(She’s falling down, down, down off that cliff again. But instead of feeling fear and uncertainty, she feels like her wings are spreading.)

She doesn’t answer.

Instead she slowly makes her way to Danny’s desk, sliding between it and Danny’s chair. Danny watches her carefully, still guarded. Laura leans in, closing her eyes and brushing her lips against Danny’s.

“I want you.”

She kisses her, mumbling the words a second time against Danny’s lips.

A second soft kiss, the unspoken words traveling from Laura's lips to Danny's.

(I don’t want you to go again.)

A third.

(Please come back.)

A fourth.

(Let me back in.)

A fifth.

(I love you so.)

And then Danny’s hands are on her thighs, lifting and guiding, and the next thing Laura knows she’s on Danny’s desk with Danny’s tongue in her mouth. Her hands tangle in Danny’s wild red hair and Danny’s grip slides from her thighs to her sides.

(The world stops spinning. There’s no confusion. No imminent danger. No missing girls, no endangered friends and no vampire roommates. Just them.)

“I’m sorry.” Danny whispers against her mouth. “ _I’m so sorry_.”

Laura shakes her head.

“I know.” She whispers back. “I _know_.”

Danny’s mouth is warm and her hands are warm and her hair is warm between Laura’s fingers and everything is warm again.

(It’s like she didn’t know how cold she had really been until this very moment.)

Danny’s body shifts closer between her legs and her arms slide up Laura’s side to her back. She guides her closer and closer.

(Laura’s pretty sure the tugging she feels in her chest is her soul trying to merge with Danny’s.)

Danny pulls away all too soon and rests her head against Laura’s. Their breaths are coming out in hard pants and Danny’s face is as flushed as Laura’s feels. Laura gently untangles her hands from Danny’s hair and slides them down to Danny’s jawline, tracing her fingers there.

Danny opens her eyes.

(All Laura sees is blue.)

“We shouldn’t do this here.” Danny whispers, placing a light kiss against Laura’s forehead.

“I know.” Laura replies, tracing her finger over Danny’s lips.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Danny murmurs.

(Laura hates how vulnerable and afraid Danny sounds. Like she’s afraid Laura’s just going to walk out and leave her there. But she wants nothing more than to be in Danny’s room, with her bookshelf overflowing with books and her bed with the mismatched sheets. It’s all she’s wanted for three weeks.)

“Take me home.” Laura whispers, meeting Danny’s intense gaze.

“Okay.” Danny replies.

(The colors come back to her world and the aching sensation in her chest disappears.)

Danny leans back in and kisses her firmly, one more time, before pulling back and helping Laura off of the desk. Laura can’t help but wind her arms around Danny’s waist, pressing her face into Danny’s shoulder and breathing in.

(Laundry detergent and lavender, like always.)

Danny’s hands slide up her back and she rests her mouth against the top of Laura’s head. They stand that way for a few more moments. Breathing each other in. Until Laura pulls back and reaches for Danny’s hand.

Wordlessly, Danny leads her around the desk. She squeezes Laura’s fingers once before dropping her hand and reaching for her bag. They leave without looking back.

(Laura spends the entire walk back unable to keep her eyes off of Danny’s mask-less face.)

They spend the rest of the day in Danny’s bed, warm hands and mouths etching promises everywhere they can reach.

_I missed you._

_I want you._

_I need you._

(Laura feels like she’s flying again.)


End file.
